User talk:Aki-chan86
Hello! Hello, I'm Phoenix, one of the users on here. I hope you have fun on here! ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Aki-chan86 i'm Canyonsong welcome to the Warriors Wiki! I am a fairly new user but I have figured most things out by now and can answer most questions. I can also make you a charat (cat picture just like the one on the cat pages) or a signature if you want, just leave a message on my talkpage (click on warrior of fireclan on my signature) please sign with four ~s Bye! The best of luck!*Canyonsong**Warrior Of Fireclan* 20:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi there~! Hiya, Aki! Thanks a ton for uploading the German covers and placing them into the galleries! I appreciate it quite a lot~ I can't read German, so actually finding where they'd go and things of that nature would leave me baffled, so I'm overjoyed to see another user willing to upload them and place them into the proper galleries. Thanks again, and have a good day~! Re: Galleries Hi, Aki-chan! Of course you may! The addition of the galleries isn't quite at a set time from the release of the book, the only requirement is to have an image of the cover. Thanks for working on those. 01:59, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Links Hey there! I noticed your message on Trollsky's talk page, so I figured I'd answer it to the best that I can. We don't have any partnerships that I'm aware of with any other-language wikis, so that's part of why we don't link to articles that aren't on this wiki. I think we had plans to reach out to the other language wikis for Warriors, but I'm unsure of what happened to that. Asking Atelda, the other admin here, might provide a better answer, though. i literally dont care go away 23:32, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for not answering right away, I've had to work the past few days. Thanks for informing me about that! Unfortunately, the links still cannot be added without permission. That permission, however, is not just mine to give. I still advise asking Atelda if you and the others are able to do that. We operate a little bit differently here, and everything, including links like that, must be agreed upon. Personally, I'd have no real problems with it, as long as you're 10000% sure the links are for the correct characters. =) You're very welcome! Also, when it comes to cites, how we had it was fine- since the title for that can be changed, and most people don't realize how to use the ref name, we just keep it like that. Half the time, they'll change one cite and not change the other. It's a bit easier without the ref name, since sometimes people are in a hurry and only cite one thing and nothing else. We know how to cite. =P Mmhmm, I know it's shorter, and I prefer using it myself. But, there are a lot of people here that would only change one reference in place of two, should we start using it more often. There's nothing wrong with how we have it, honestly. It's just an extra bit of text that really makes no difference. Half the time, people will change one link, but then totally forget about the second one, and then we have to go digging in the page history to find that second cite. It's much easier for us in the long run to just use the second link instead of a ref name. Some are so concerned with bringing us information that they don't take the extra couple of seconds to make sure the links are accurate. I think we actually have an HC part of our ref template, but I believe it needs to be updated with the next few books, so what we have on Goosefeather's Curse is temporary. Hello, Aki. I am not an admin nor am I respected on this wiki whatsoever, but I saw your page asking for help. Could you explain to me what you are asking? I didn't completely understand, and if I can, then I want to try to help you. Thunderheart...and his sidekick, Grasspaw! 16:19, June 21, 2015 (UTC) languages how can I add other languages links in a page? Falcon 49 (talk) 08:00, April 9, 2016 (UTC)